Lily Peach Plum
by Jextacy
Summary: Tobiume is deeply in love with Momo but Momo has no clue. Will Tobi's love ever be answered? Eromantic with a liberal serving of lemonade. Do not read if you dont like M rated yuri.
1. Silent Longing

The song that sets the mood for this chapter is City Lights by Motionless in White

Chapter 1

Tobiume lied. She claimed she left because she thought Momo was naïve, unable to see the evil in others until they hurt her. But Tobiume actually defected because she was in pain, filled with sorrow and yearning for a love unanswered. A love completely undetected. You see ever since the moment when Tobiume transitioned from being a blank Asauci into a conscious Zanpankuto, the moment when she first laid her eyes on Momo, she fell in love. Momo was beautiful, cute as hell, elegant, and graceful. She was strong as a warrior yet gentle as a person. All Tobiume wanted was to be close to Momo and care for her, listen to her, and grow with her.

Sadly, all the hopes and dreams Tobi had for her relationship with momo were almost immediately crushed. Tobiume wanted to have some semblance of a relationship with Momo but it was all training and battle and sparring. Yes Jinzen is a technique used to train a Shinigami in the abilities of their Zanpakuto but that is not its only function. The broader function of Jinzen is to allow the shinigami to enter the inner world shared with their Zanpakuto in order to have a proper face to face conversation with them.

Pretty much the entire Shinigami population with awoken Zanpakuto used Jinzen exclusively for the former function and not the latter. Actually sitting and talking and getting close to ones Zanpakuto didn't happen anymore. Apparently it was no longer a part of Shinigami culture and Tobiume hated it. She hated the master and servant, wielder and weapon dynamic. It killed any chance of a relationship between Shinigami and Zanpakuto. Tobiume always wondered how using a Zanpakuto exclusively as a tool could be better than using one as a companion?

But nothing ever changed. Every time Tobiume would invite Momo to perform Jinzen, Momo would either decline because she was busy with her Shinigami duties or she would agree only to materialize in the inner world ready for battle hoping to learn a new technique or ability.

Disillusioned Tobi eventually became withdrawn, spending her life alone. She spent her time tending to the expansive floating fields and gardens upon gardens with rows upon rows of plum trees that populated the inner world that belonged to her and Momo. The sky within always seemed to be completely overcast and raining softly. The beauty of this domain washed out by the sadness in which Tobiume lived. She stopped looking towards the outside world, which all Zanpakuto can see through the eyes of their Shinigami, except for when something she needed to take note of was happening.

She stopped asking Momo to perform Jinzen, giving up hope that Momo would ever come inside to walk with her amongst the trees talking and eventually only spoke to Momo to tell her something of importance. Tobi's greatest emotional fall came when the Aizen fiasco occurred. Tobi saw something fishy about Aizen before he defected and revealed himself to be the man he was. She warned Momo to be careful with him, that there was something off about him. But Momo dismissed any allegations that Aizen was up to no good and continued to speak in defense of Aizen even after brutally impaled her in attempted murder. Momo insisted that Aizen was innocent in the face of the obvious and despite the warnings of Tobiume who was closer to her than anyone.

This just made Tobi sick. The inner sky went dark, the plum tree blossoms blew away, and the fruits of the trees shriveled up and fell to the ground. So naturally when Muramasa came and made his liberating call to the Zanpakuto, she left. It was saddening to leave but Tobi figured it would be more painful to stay. 'It's was better this way' she thought to herself as she left her love behind hoping to forget about Momo.

'Bye Momo. I love you. I hope you'll be ok.'

Hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter. Ill have the second one up soon.


	2. So Close, Yet so far

The song that sets the mood for this chapter is Calling by Geri Halliwell

Chapter 2

Time passed and Muramasa proved not to be the liberator he presented himself to be. Instead he tried to use the Zanpakuto for his own bidding. And so when Momo and the other Shinigami proved their conviction that the Zanpakuto return, they returned.

Tobi was delighted to find that Momo actually wanted to talk and have a relationship with her now. Presumably, almost losing Tobiume drove Momo to finally appreciate her as something more than a sword. They grew closer, and forged a legitimate friendship. Momo even gave Tobiume a nickname, Tobi, which Tobiume found to be cute.

Today after a long day battling the Toju, Momo and Tobiume arrived at home and washed up in Momo's Lieutenant Quarters.

"What should we do now Tobi?" Momo asked.

"I don't know. You've shown me a lot of Soul Society and I got to meet a lot of people… Why don't we take a walk in the inner world?"

"You can do that? I thought the Shinigami only went there to spar and train to get stronger with their Zanpakuto."

"Well of course you can Momo? Just as Seireitei is your home, the inner world is mine."

"Oh wow! Ok take me there and show me around. I wanna see."

"Ok I'll meet you there."

Tobiume dematerialised and returned to her Zanpakuto. Momo then changed into something more comfortable, took her sword, and sat on her bed to perform Jinzen. Momo took a couple deep breaths, and brought her body and mind into a meditative lull. She focused on her spiritual core and slowly lost comprehension of the outside world until she suddenly came into the inner world sitting peacefully amongst some plum trees.

She stood and looked around, taking in the beauty of the inner world for the first time. She saw the multitudes of the gardens on floating rectangular planes of land and the sun shining brightly above. She felt the wind blowing softly and let down her hair. She smelled the plum blossoms and felt a desire to taste the fruits. Momo didn't notice but there were a couple clouds in the inner sky.

Tobiume noticed Momos arrival from afar. She looked at Momo who was walking and gazing about with curiosity. 'So sexy' she thought blushing, as she noticed the gentle curves and lines of Momo's body through the thin billowing fabric of Momo's white robe. Blushing intensified when Momo let down her medium length black hair and it blew in the gentle breeze.

"Momo is so beautiful, a living work of art, even though I may never be with her at least I can love her from…Oh shit she's gonna eat a plum!"

Tobiume's admiration session was interrupted when Momo reached out for a Plum, picked it, and brought it to her mouth to take a bite. Tobiume immediately flash stepped to Momo's side and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Don't eat that Momo, its poisonous." She said while noticing the softness of Momo's skin.

"Oh ok Tobi" Momo said sweetly "Why are the plums toxic?"

"My special ability is my venom. Come with me and I'll explain. Also don't touch your face you must wash your hands because the venom is powerful."

"Ok. Thanks for saving me Tobi" Momo said smiling.

Tobiume and Momo left, flying above floating planes.

"Look down Momo, do you see the flames below?"

"Yes" Momo said looking down at the flames which burned red far below over an area spanning as far as she could see.

"Those flames are the source of my power. The energy from the flames rises and gets absorbed by the roots of the trees where it is stored in the fruits as a poison, a venom of sorts."

"Ok. But in Shikai you only shoot fireballs right?"

"That's true, you can only use the poison in Bankai. I'm not supposed to tell you this until you're ready for Bankai but I can explain how it works now and show you how to use it when you're ready.

"K."

"My bankai is called Yudoku Tobiume, its special ability is that when you cut an enemy the venom enters their blood, poisoning it. It's a blood thinner and its flammable so if they get hit with a fireball after being cut, they will burn to death, their own body as fuel for the flames. Nothing can put them out except maybe an ice type ability like Hyorinmaru's."

"Wow Tobi, that sounds so painful. I'm definitely not ready to do that to someone."

Tobiume smiled to herself noting how innocent and caring Momo was, overlooking the sheer power and battle prowess of her future bankai and instead feeling sympathy for a hypothetical victim.

"Look there Momo" Tobi said pointing up at a plane floating above the rest "that is my favorite garden. That is where I usually stay here. Come."

Tobi flash stepped to the plane and Momo followed.

The plane was flat and covered with a rich grass and plum tress with swaying branches were everywhere.

"It's so beautiful" said Momo.

"Thank you. I like gardening. It's peaceful. There's a spring over there in the middle of those trees where you can wash your hands. You can also eat the plums up here."

"Nice! Is that because this garden is floating far away from the flames?"

"Yes. I put it here for that very reason."

"Ok. I can't wait to taste Tobi's plums!" Momo said excitedly as she squatted down to wash her hands, not even noticing the fierce innuendo she just uttered which caused an equally fierce blush on Tobi's face.

As Momo washed her hands in the cool water of the spring Tobiume picked two completely random plums for she was distracted by the sight of Momo in the position she was in. Her gently curving back and waist, her loose hair, and her cute curved butt pressed against the fabric of her robe. "I hope her white robe doesn't get wet." Tobi thought to herself, and then scolded herself for thinking so dirty.

You see Tobi's desire for Momo had gone beyond pure romantic desire. It had become physical due to Tobi's close and direct contact with Momo as of late. Even though she told herself it'd be best to get over Momo, she couldn't help falling more for her. The heart wants what it wants as does the body and oh how her body and heart craved.

"Here Momo, have a plum" Tobiume said with outstretched arm. After Momo finished washing. Momo took the plum, thanked Tobi, and bit tenderly into the flesh. Her face immediately illuminated at the taste.

"They're so sweet Tobi!" she exclaimed.

"Mhm" Tobi said as she took a bite, thick juice running down to her chin.

Momo seeing this reached out and wiped the juice off Tobi's chin then licked it off her finger. Tobi died on the inside. This is how it was now between Momo and Tobi. Momo being her usual friendly, playful, and oblivious self, intentionally going out of her way to make up for lost time between she and Tobi and alleviate the stress she still saw in Tobi. And Tobi, enjoying Momo's company and constantly fighting her desire for Momo, yet failing.

And so they sat and talked and laughed and ate into the evening until Momo left to go to bed in responsible preparation for the next day and Tobi left to go for a walk through the streets of Seireitei alone.

The streets were clear, the moon shone bright, perhaps she'd end up in a bar tonight.


	3. Girls, Drinks, and Confessions

The song that sets the mood for this chapter I want you to... by Jem

Chapter 3

Walking down the street and nearing a bar Tobiume saw a familiar figure that called her. "I-Is that Tobiume?' the figure asked leaning on the outer wall of the bar bathed in moonlight with a drink in hand.

"Hello Lieutenant Matsumoto."

"Call me Rangiku. And come, have some drinks with meee!" she pleaded.

"But I was going for a walk and I've never.."

"Noooo come drink with me. C'mon I'm all alone."

"Fine." Tobiume said sighing, agreeing because she had nothing better to do and deciding to try alcohol for the first time.

Why are you all alone at night anyway?" Ran-chan asked.

"Momo is asleep."

"And whats with that mood? You sound so down?" she asked easily reading Tobiume's emotions despite being somewhat inebriated.

"It's nothing I just have a lot on my mind."

"Uhh-uhh you always have that long face on. There's something for sure. Hmm. Let's go inside."

Tobiume and Rangiku entered the establishment and made their way to the bar.

"What can I get you ladies?" the bartender asked.

"Sake." Rangiku answered promptly.

"And for you maam." the bartender asked Tobiume.

"Ummm…can I have Absolut Citrus." Tobi responded after briefly but intently glancing at the selection available.

"Wow Tobiume that stuff is like 40% alcohol." Rangiku said amused that Tobiume wanted such a stiff drink.

"What, I like fruity flavours. I've never drank before, is 40% bad?"

"Well no not really its just really strong so you just get drunk quicker and it burns. Some people don't like the taste of strong liquor."

"Oh well it shouldn't be too bad." Tobiume said, determined to have that Absolut.

"Absolut citrus then" she said ordering her drink.

The bartender got them their drinks and Tobiume simply stared at her shot.

"How do I drink it?"

"Just tip it back and swallow it all."

Tobiume took the glass as Rangiku looked on sipping her sake. She brought the glass to her face and sniffed it. She then gingerly dipped the tip of her tongue into the liquid like a curious kitten. Rangiku looked on amused. Tobiume's facial expression indicated that she liked the sweet citrus taste but it soon changed when the bitterness of the vodka kicked in.

"Bleh it's really bitter." she said as she felt her salivary glands surge in response to the flavor of the drink penetrating every corner of her mouth.

"Just swallow the whole thing." Rangiku said

Tobiume quickly tipped it back and drank it all. She coughed immediately.

'Oh that's harsh. Hmm. I kinda like it. Ooh my stomach feels warm. Is this flammable?"

"Yup, people light shots on fire all the time."

'That's so cool!" Tobiume said as she raised a finger and produced a flame at its tip burning in the air. Rangiku's eyes widened at the coolness before her. Tobiume lit the remaining drops of vodka in the shot glass and celebrated at the blue flame burning within it. She put it out after a few moments.

"That was cool Rangiku!"

"Yes" Ran-chan said with a sigh as she turned to look at the population of the bar

"What do we do now?"

"Well, I came here to try and take someone home with me but there's no one. Look at this shit, this bar is full of rowdy sweaty noisy 11th squad guys, and anyone hot enough is so far drunk they'd probably pass out on the walk home." Rangiku said dejectedly.

Tobiume chuckled at Rangiku's plight. Then asked "Why are you still at the bar then?"

"IDK I just decided to get drunk instead… Damn the fuck is this!" She exclaimed as someone threw a table causing much ruckus.

"Yeah fuck this lets get out of here. We can get a bottle and chill at my place if you want." Rangiku offered.

"Sure. Lets go."

They left the bar and made their way to Rangiku's quarters, stopping to buy a 750ml bottle of Jaeger on the way. Tobiume insisted they buy the Jaeger because it was also flammable and Rangiku guaranteed that it would taste better than vodka.

"Damn Tobiume were getting drunk tonight." Rangiku said with a smile as she cracked open the Jaeger and made two tall Jaeger bombs.

They sat next to each other in Rangiku's lounge area with two small simple couches and a small table between them with a decorative plant on it. The window was open letting in a soft breeze.

"So how do you like this whole being free to go out and about thing?"

"It's nice, I get to go out and see a lot of people. Momo and I have gotten closer too which is nice."

"That's cool, I got to chill with Haineko and we did a lot of shopping. She has such good fashion sense. I think she gets it from me." Rangiku said as she loosened her boobs a bit.

"Did you meet any cute guys?" Rangiku asked playfully.

"Noooo" Tobiume responded blushing.

"Do you like anyone?"

"N-nope."

"Damn, so secretive. Is it Senbonzakura? I know Haineko has a thing for him."

"Oh no way, no it isn't."

"Ha! So there is somebody!" Rangiku exclaimed triumphantly eliciting more blushing.

"Who is it you can tell me."

Tobiume just shook her hand and drank some more of the jager bomb.

"I don't think I should tell anyone not even the person." she said sadly with eyes downturned.

"So that's it then. You're depressed over love." Rangiku said assuming a serious tone.

"I guess so."

"Aww, I'm sorry to make you feel sad. C'mon let's play a game. Ever hear of fuck marry kill?"

"No what's that?"

"Well I'll say three names and you have to say which one you'd fuck, which one you'd marry, and which one you'd kill. And we just take turns."

"Oh yeah I know that game." Tobiume said laughing as she took another sip. "I feel so warm and nice inside."

"You're tipsy now. Doesn't it feel good?"

"Yes." Tobiume responded staring at the beverage. "I like this drinking thing." she commented before finishing the drink and asking for another jager bomb.

Rangiku chugged her Jager bomb down and made two more.

"Ahh this is nice." Tobiume said when the cold fresh beverage touched her lips.

"Yes. What were we doing again?" Rangiku said, her short term memory now being affected.

"Uhhh… Oh yeah fuck marry kill." Tobiume said snapping out of her alcohol induced daze.

"Right so do you wanna answer first?"

"Sure." Tobiume said.

"Ok soooo, Hisagi, Kira, aaaand Ikkaku?"

What! Oh my god uhhhh, I cant, damn. Ok, fuck Kira, no fuck Hisagi m-marry Kira, kill Ikkaku.

"I agree. Ok my turn."

"Soo Senbonzakura, Byakuya, aaand Hyorinmaru." Tobiume rattled off.

"Oh shit that's hard. Byakuya and senbonzakura are the same person. Goddam. Ok so fuck… Hyorinmaru cuz he's cold and Shiro would be pissed, marry Byakuya, and kill Senbonzakura because of that creepy mask.

"Haha. Interesting choices." Tobiume said

"Ok how about umm Ichigo, Yumichka, and Yamamoto."

"What the fuck Rangiku, Yamamoto is in there? Ok fuck, I don't even know Ichigo but fuck Ichigo no fuck Yumichika, marry Ichigo, this is so weird, and kill Yamamoto."

"Haha. Ok let's switch it up. Isane, Kiyone, and Nemu."

"Girls!" Tobiume said surprised.

"Yeah why not."

Tobiume shrugged then responded "They're all so sweet though. Oh man, marry them all."

"What you can't do that!" Rangiku retorted.

"Fine ugh, fuck Nemu, marry Isane and kill Kiyone. I'm so sorry Kiyone.

"Good. Ok my turn." Rangiku said.

"Umm, ooh I know. Orihime, Rukia, and Unohana."

"Oh shit. Fuck Orihime, again, marry Rukia, and kill Unohana. I love Unohana so much though."

"Haha my turn. Wait you fucked Orihime?"

"Yes a while back. She's so good in bed. Ok so, Momo, Toshiro, and Orihime."

And with that Tobiume went red. Very red. She sat silent thinking of how to answer this damn question. Did she want to fuck or marry momo, how should she respond about the other names. Nervously, she took a sip of her drink and involuntarily uttered the name 'Momo'.

Rangiku looked on confused at Tobiume's sudden change.

Tobiume, imagined sex with Momo and it turned her on like the thought always had, she felt dirty and ashamed and so decided to answer conservatively. Rangiku smiled as she suddenly put things together and realised the hidden truth.

Mustering up the power to speak Tobiume answered "Umm, so fuck Orihime, marry Momo and kill Toshiro." She said swiftly and without any of the happy emotions present in her previous responses. The only emotion her tone conveyed was stress.

Still smiling softly, Rangiku asked "Tobiume, you're in love with Momo aren't you?

"I."

"Listen. It's obvious, it all makes sense now."

Tobiume sighed and just opened up. "Yes, I love Momo, I want her so bad and I hate myself for it. She's my master and I'm a Zanpakuto, her Zanpakuto. Is that even allowed? She probably doesn't even like me anyway."

"C'mon Tobiume don't say that. One, I've never heard of a ban on romance between Zanpakuto and Shinigami but I've never heard of a relationship like that happening. I mean yes I understand that you are a Zanpakuto spirit and you were borne from her sould but look at you" Rangiku said as she laid her hand upon Tobiume's and squeezed it firmly "you are as real as I am. You exist, you think, you feel. You're a person not a weapon. Two, you can't say for sure that she doesn't like you or will never like you. And three, the only way you'll find out how she feels is to talk to her about it."

"But what if she says no and thinks I'm weird? Were both girls." Tobiume asked still dismayed.

"That doesn't matter. Love is love and lust is lust. It doesn't matter what the other person is, human, shinigami, zanpakuto, man, woman, or otherwise, and Momo is a caring and understanding person. She won't hate you at all for loving her, even if she doesn't like you back. It's better to tell her than to stay miserable and stressed, wondering if it'll ever be."

"Listen Tobiume, stop doing this to yourself and ask her out. The worse thing that would happen is for her to say no and if she says yes, you get to be with her. Don't you want that?"

"Yes but… I can't its just…"

"You can. And you should. You'd make the cutest couple."

Tobiume smiled longingly at the possibility.

"Do you want me to talk to Momo?"

"No no way, oh my god promise me you won't."

"Ok ok damn, I promise I won't." Rangiku said surprised at Tobiume's sudden intensity.

"Thanks, you're a good friend Rangiku."

Rangiku smiled in appreciation of the comment. "Hey its getting really late and we need to sleep off this alcohol."

"Yeah. I feel so tired and so drunk." Tobiume responded.

"You can crash here if you want."

"I think I should. Id probably get lost on the way back anyway. Where should I sleep?"

"In my bed with me or on the couch. Whichever you prefer."

"The bed sounds more comfy."

"It is."

"I'll sleep with you then Rangiku." Tobiume decided.

"I sleep naked by the way." Rangiku warned.

"Don't care. I only have eyes for one." Tobiume responded with a smirk.

"Oh such loyalty. That's so cute…"

And so they put away the Jager and cleaned the table of the small alcohol spills inevitable in any drinking session and went to bed. Rangiku fell asleep quickly, laying on her side so as to accommodate her free breasts while Tobiume laid awake thinking. Thinking of the night she had with Rangiku, the day she had with Momo, thinking of her love for Momo-her goddess-and thinking about what she was going to do about it. But she was drunk and could not avoid sleep forever. She thought to herself "The burn I feel from this alcohol, this warm happy tingly feeling inside, is really similar to what I feel when I see Momo. I love that girl." And with that, she smiled and fell asleep.

AN: Hi guys, I wanted to say thanks for reading my fanfic. Apparently Ive gotten 107 plus views which is hella cool. Im still learning my way around this site and just now figured out how to name a chapter.

Sorry it takes me so long to write chapters. Im in school (University) and I also have a pretty tiring job (small IT work) and on top of that im a perfectionist with a long writing process. My writing process consists of me sitting and staring at the sky until I figure out how I want to make my outline into a story (yes I have this whole story as well as a couple others completely planned out).

Anyways thanks, wait till the sexy scene happens. Ohh im soo ready to write that but I have to do chapter 4 first because it sets up the sex scene. Tobiume and momo are so cute and I like strange slightly awkward pairings.


	4. Rangiku Gets the Ball Rolling

This chapter is super short and so no song really applies thematically. However Breakfast Can Wait by Prince comes to mind. It has nothing to do with anything that happens but Tobiume does cook some breakfast. Anyways here it is.

Chapter 4

The next day, Rangiku wasted no time in breaking her promise and taking the future of Tobiume's desires into her own hands. She had a plan and she was going to get those girls together. While exiting the captain's and lieutenant's meeting which was held to discuss progress in the Toju affair, Rangiku went up to Momo.

"Hi Momo."

"Hey."

"Guess what."

"What."

"I think you have a secret admirer."

"What? Me? No ones ever, who is it?" Momo asked taken completely aback.

"Its not my place to tell," Rangiku said. "but I will say that they are completely enamored with you and have been for a long time."

"Oh no! I hope he isn't mad at me for not noticing!" Momo expressed with concern as Rangiku smirked inwardly at the heteronormative assumption Momo made and wondered if Momo was completely straight.

"Don't worry about them Momo. It's not your fault they haven't told you. Let me just tell you that they care a lot about you, and they have has known you for a very long time. Also, I think you two would make the cutest couple ever and you should hope that they find it in them to confess their love to you."

"Wow! You really think so?" Momo said, pensively considering the possibility of romance.

"I know so." Rangiku assured with a smile.

"Wow, he's that awesome isn't he? I wonder who he is." Momo said wondering who it might be.

"Anyways hey," Rangiku said snapping Momo back, "me and Haineko are going to the hot springs tonight. I figured we deserve some sober relaxation after all this bloody fighting. Wanna come with?" Rangiku invited.

"Sure I have some paperwork to do but if I pace myself right I should be done tonight. What time are you going?" Momo responded.

"About midnight." Rangiku responded, happy that her plan was working.

"Ok I can do that."

"Great! Bring Tobiume."

"Ok."

"See you tonight then! Peace!" Rangiku said concluding the conversation and walking off.

"See you!" Momo said with a wave.

And with that they parted ways. Rangiku walked with a smile on her face, proud of her work. You see she had no intention of meeting Momo and Tobiume at the hot spring with Haineko. She had proposed this girls night out to surreptitiously get momo and tobiume alone, relaxed, and naked together knowing full well that the hot spring would most likely be empty Sunday night.

Hopefully her advice to Tobiume, the hints she dropped to Momo, and the circumstance of being in alone in a hot spring would be enough to make the truth come forth. Heck, hopefully Momo would break out one of her awesome massages. "That'll get Tobiume going." She thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Momo arrived at her lieutenant quarters and smelled food cooking. Tobiume had taken an interest in cooking. She had never eaten anything but plums in the inner world. They were good but boring to her. In any case neither shinigami nor zanpakuto really need to eat so it was not much of a problem. Now that she had tasted and smelled the wonder of the food outside she had taken serious interest in it and made it a hobby. However, unlike Orihime - and equally enthusiastic amateur chef - Tobiume produced considerably better results.

Momo called out to Tobiume.

"Yes Momo."

"What are you cooking? It smells nice."

"Eggs, bacon, pancakes with peach syrup, and black tea."

"Sounds wonderful. Did you make the peach syrup yourself?"

"Yup."

"Oh wow. Peach is my favorite."

"I know. It'll be ready soon."

"Wow I cant wait. Thanks Tobiume. You're such a good cook."

"Nawww." Tobiume said bashfully.

"Oh hey! Rangiku invited us to go to the hot springs tonight with Haineko. Wanna go."

"Sure. Sounds fun."

"Ok. Were going at midnight."

"Ok."

"All right I'll start this paperwork. It's due tomorrow so I have to finish it before we go."

"Do you want some help with it."

"Sure."

"Ok. Then we start after breakfast."

"Deal."

Tobiume returned to the kitchen to finish cooking the meal and Momo set to work setting plates and utensils and preparing the work area. They dined marvellously and then got to work on the busy work at hand. Hours dragged on by in silence as they worked and the stack got progressively smaller and smaller...

AN: Lemons around the corner. Lemons yo.


	5. Peaches, Plums, and Lemons

The song that sets the mood for this chapter is So Happy I Could Die by Lady Gaga

Chapter 5

Midnight came, Momo finished her work, and the two girls set out to the spring. They reached their destination and as luck would have it, Rangiku's prediction was true, the spring was empty. Momo and Tobiume made their way to the benches near the edge of the spring, disrobed, and let down their hair. Tobiume had never seen Momo naked before and she tried her hardest to avert her eyes despite intense desire to look. However Momo got naked first, so once she turned her back to enter the hot spring Tobiume let her eyes go where they wanted.

She stood entranced, eyes darting about as she took in all the details of Momo's body before her. She watched as Momo cautiously dipped a toe into the steaming water and quickly pulled it back out exclaiming that it was hot. She looked at Momo's jet black hair, starkly contrasted with her pale white skin. She looked at Momo's soft shoulders and defined scapula and the slight dip running down her spine between smooth ridges of muscle. Her eyes went to the cute dimples of Venus above her butt, her small round butt, and the horizontal crease where Momo's butt ended and her legs began. She followed the curvature of Momo's hips, thighs, and slender legs moving gracefully as she waded into the spring, ripples emanating outward.

Momo's body was truly beautiful. She was lean and subtly toned, yet curvy in all the right places. Now thigh deep in the water, Momo and turned around suddenly and spoke to Tobiume. "Come on in! The water is nice and hot and the air is chilly." she invited as Tobiume snapped back to reality and broke the stare, hoping Momo didn't notice her lingering eyes. "Ok." Tobiume said as she took in the frontal details of Momo's body without looking directly at her. Hastily, she noticed Momo's small soft looking breasts with pink circular areolas and she blushed embarrassedly as she noticed a slightly fuzzy black beaver peeking out above the water.

Tobiume pulled it together as she joined Momo in the water. They found a ledge upon which to sit and look out at the view and sat next to each other, water comfortably up to their chest. Playfully swirling water with her fingers, Momo wondered aloud where Rangiku might be. "She's probably on her way." Tobiume responded staring off into the night sky.

Shortly thereafter, a hell butterfly arrived bearing a message from Rangiku that read:

"Hi Momo, hi Tobiume,

Sorry this is so last minute but something came up and me and Haineko won't be able to make it. We're very sorry. Let's have another girls' night out sometime. Have fun together.

-Rangiku ; )

"Oh no Rangiku can't make it," Momo said sounding disappointed. "oh well, looks like it's just you and me." she said now in cheery tone. "Yeah." Tobiume said realizing that she was going to have to deal with naked sexy Momo for the entire night without anyone there to distract her. "So, looks like we are going to have a busy day tomorrow." Momo said. "Yes it does. Work never ends." Tobiume responded. They continued making small talk for some time and basking in the warmth until they fell silent, each turning their attention to their inward thoughts. Tobiume fantasised about touching Momo all kinds of ways while Momo – who noticed Tobiume's one word answers and dull tone – thought about how Tobiume still seemed to be stressed often and worried about her.

Momo decided to say something about it. She turned to Tobiume and began speaking "Correct me if I'm worrying too much but I'm concerned about you Tobiume. You always seem stressed and high strung. You're face turns red out of nowhere and seem nervous. Sometimes I think you're mad at me yet other times you smile at me so happily. Anyways I don't know what's wrong, if anything, but if something is bothering you, you can tell me." Momo paused then continued. "You know becoming a shinigami is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I've learned so much about the world, life, and myself. I've seen so many priceless sights and met so many awesome people. And above all of that, I have you, my zanpakuto. It's so special you know, we live together, fight together, and we'll die together. And I realize now that this is a relationship like none other. I know that we weren't always as close as we are now. Before Muramasa came, I only ever saw you in the inner world and we only ever trained. Back then you were just a weapon and a teacher to me. But now that you have materialised and since I almost lost you, I've learned so much more about you and I've had so much fun with you and you have really have become my closest friend. I guess I just want to thank you for being you and to say that I'm here for you and always will be."

A tear dropped from one of Tobiume's eyes and dripped into the water of the spring. "Momo. That was so sweet." she said with a sniffle. "I'm sorry I made you worry."

Tobiume felt she had to tell Momo something to allay her concern but had no intention of telling Momo the complete truth.

"The truth is I've been stressed and tense because… well because I'm kinda in love. The thing is I'll never be able to be with the person I want."

"Why?" Momo asked.

"They don't like me back and I, I just know they'll find me weird and I'll lose them if I told them."

"Come on Tobiume you don't know that for sure come, sit in front of me."

Tobiume rose and faced Momo, nipples hardening because of the cool air blowing on them.

"Why?" she asked.

"So I can massage your back." Momo responded.

Tobiume's nipples reached full erection at the thought of Momo's hands on her body touching, feeling, and massaging. She got into position as Momo spread her legs a bit to make space for Tobiume to sit before her. Tobiume sat, her nude hip brushing against Momo's inner thigh. She just couldn't even at this point but tried to relax nonetheless. She involuntarily tensed up slightly as Momo's hands came in contact with her back. "Wow! Your back is tense." Momo said. "Sorry." Tobiume said shyly. "Don't be sorry! I'll have your back loose and supple in no time!" Momo exclaimed confidently as she got to work squeezing, pressing, and rubbing. "I've given Rangiku massages in this very spring and she says it works wonders."

"It's feels really good." Tobiume admitted. "Told you!" Momo retorted.

"Listen." Momo said bringing them back to the topic at hand. "You can't know if they like you or not if you don't ask. You should totally tell him…"

"It's a girl." Tobiume interrupted.

"Oh." Momo's hands paused for a moment as she thought. "You're worried she doesn't like girls?" she said resuming movement.

"Yes. Amongst other things." Tobiume responded sombrely.

"Is she a friend of yours?"

"Yes, a close friend." Tobiume said worrying that she was divulging too much information.

"Listen Tobi, love is love, it doesn't matter if she doesn't like you or if she's not into girls in the first place. If you're feeling this strongly about her you owe it to yourself to tell her. After all, if she's a true friend you won't lose her friendship for telling her how you feel. It might be awkward for a bit if she doesn't like you back but you wont lose her." Momo paused briefly. Tobiume listened motionless, mind racing as she considered Momo's advice.

"You know this morning Rangiku told me that I have a secret admirer. I was so excited. I have no idea who this mystery person is but Rangiku said we were super compatible." Tobiume sat wide eyed wondering if Momo was talking about her.

"Shes totally talking about me. What the fuck Rangiku." tobiume thought to herself.

Momo continued, "You know Tobiume I've never dated anyone. What if Rangiku is right and whomever she is talking about really is someone I should be with? If they never tell me well never know and that would just be sad. It's the same for you, if you never tell her no one will ever know what could have been."

Tobiume's face flushed, her mind was racing and Momo continued to talk but Tobiume didn't hear a thing. "Goddamit Rangiku told her, Momo is talking about me and doesn't even know it, Oh my god, she wants me to tell her, this is ridiculous what do I do? What do I do?" Her mind was racing about but then it halted "You know what, fuck it." she thought to herself mustering up the courage to confess her feelings.

"…in the end tobiume, you should do as your heart…"

"Momo." Tobiume interrupted calmly, her voiced marked by a nervous focus on what she was saying, what she was about to tell Momo. "Yes."

Tobiume rose and stood before Momo. "That secret admirer Rangiku was talking about,"

"Mhm?"

"is me."

Momo sat frozen, processing what the fuck she just heard. Her mouth hung open slightly. Then it hit her like a train. She stood up abruptly which took Tobiume by surprise. They stood motionless for a couple brief moments staring at each other stunned and confused like deer in headlights.

"Me?" Momo finally asked incredulously.

"Yes Momo, you."

"Oh my god me?"

"Mhm."

"H-how long have you liked me?"

"Ever since I first saw you."

"Before I first called your name!?"

"Yes."

"I-I'm so sorry Tobiume, I didn't know, forgive me for giving you such sadness, I didn't know." Momo said bowing her head slightly.

"No no Momo, it's not your fault, I should have told you. I don't even know how I'm talking about it now."

"Oh my god it all makes sense now. That's why you get nervous and blush and… you're attracted to me?" Momo said realising things slowly.

"Yes, you don't know how sexy you are in my eyes Momo." Tobiume said timidly.

"Wow." Momo said as she glanced down to look at her own body. She suddenly realised she was naked and instinctively covered her boobs in modesty, an intense blushing on her face too now. Tobiume taken by surprise reacted by covering her boobs as well. Momo realised she was being ridiculous and uncovered her boobs as did Tobiume. They both looks at each other's boobs and then back into each others eyes and blushed with clear embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, if you don't like me I can make my feelings for you platonic." Tobiume blurted out suddenly feeling guilty.

"No!"

"What?"

"Don't do that."

"You like me too?" Tobiume said surprised.

"I-I don't know I've never thought about you like that…"

Momo looked down at the water and back up at Tobiume trying to figure out what to do, what to say, what to think. She looked at Tobiume and imagined kissing her. The thought turned her on.

"C-can we kiss?" Momo asked for reasons she didn't even understand.

"What why?"

"Well… I don't know I kinda just want to."

"Well… I… ok." Tobiume said timidly.

The girls stepped towards each other hesitantly and awkwardly. They ended up holding each other with one hand on the others waist, the other on the shoulder in a rigid and ridiculous stance. They leaned in towards each other, each rapidly glancing towards the others lips and then back into the others eyes. All of a sudden Momo stopped. "What?" Tobiume asked. "Ive never kissed anyone" Momo said with the anxiety of inexperience. "Me neither." Tobiume responded. "What do we do?" Momo asked. "Whatever feels right." Tobiume responded. "Ok." Momo said as she again started to bring herself to Tobiume, focused again at the task at hand. She was going to kiss this girl!

To Tobiume the approach felt like an eternity. She saw Momo's face come closer and closer until it took up her entire field of view. She saw Momo's eyes close and her lips relax and part slightly. Then the image blurred due to memos face now being centimeters away. Tobiume closed her eyes and felt memos breath brush her lips. Her senses heightened. She felt the closeness of Momo's nose to hers and her lips tingled in expectation of contact. Tense, she thought to herself "I can't believe this is happening."

And then, it happened. Their lips touched. She and Momo were sharing a kiss and Tobiume finally felt her body relax. The world to her was an entirely empty void. There was no sound, no light, no hot spring, nothing but the feeling of Momo's lips upon hers. A feeling she had waited and yearned so long to feel. She firmed her lips and sucked softly on Momo's lips, silence broken by the sound. Momo did the same and Tobiume felt blood rushing to her lips. They remained locked for a few moments and then it was over. They broke away from each other and looked into each other's eyes. Momo's lips remained slightly parted open and the sight of her soft pink lips made Tobiume only want to kiss them again.

The kiss they shared was a gentle conservative kiss. It more experimental and tender than lustful but the seeds of lust were certainly planted. Momo smiled at Tobiume and said "I liked it." "Can we do it again?" Tobiume asked. Momo nodded and approached Tobiume for another. This time, time did not seem to slow for Tobiume, indeed the kiss was different. They both approached it with a little more force and confidence, reciprocating the others actions. Building confidence, Momo boldly pushed her tongue forth to lick Tobiumes bottom lip. Mind blown and with desire coming forth Tobiume ceased her reservation and took control of the kiss. She moved her arm from the previous awkward position to a proper embrace wrapping her arms around Momo and pulling her body her close. She greeted Momo's tongue with hers and softly bit down on Momo's lip. Momo moaned and returned Tobiume's efforts in kind.

And so there they stood making out vigorously in the water, lip to lip, tongue to tongue, boob to boob in complete intimate contact. It was a beautiful sight. Two girls, oblivious to anything around them, touching and feeling, focus dedicated entirely to the exploration of the other. Steam rose from the water around them, and every so often their movements would cause a droplets to run down their bodies and into return to the spring.

But lo, the kiss got wilder. Tobiume relocated her efforts to Momo's neck licking, caressing, and nibbling. Momo moaned softly at the sensations. They felt so good to her but she wanted Tobiume's lips again and so as Tobiume was running a wet tongue up Momo's neck, she pulled the girl away and said "kiss me more" as she pulled Tobiume in holding the sides of her face. Tobiume, becoming ever more primal, reached down and squeezed one of Momo's butt checks. Then she pulled one of Momo's legs up and rubbed against her, unintentionally grinding upon Momo's warm and slightly lubricated crotch.

This sent a sharp wave of sensation through Momo which was more intense than the waves of pleasure she had already been feeling from kissing tobiume. Those were warm, soothing, and caressing like a soft flame. But this, this was electric. This was shocking in a magnificent way and it startled Momo.

She stopped in her tracks and looked down at her crotch pressed firmly against Tobiume's hip. Tobiume looked down and immediately understood what had happened. They moved away from each other swiftly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." Tobiume blurted out panicked with worry that she did something wrong.

"No its fine I just didn't know I was that turned on. I didn't know I was turned on at all. I'm so wet."

"Me too." Tobiume admitted.

"Wow." Momo said still amazed by something so simple. She watched with widening eyes as Tobiume reached down and touched the slick spot Momo left behind on her thigh and then brought her fingers up to her mouth and licked them with a sexy slowness. "You taste good." she said calmly as Momo looked on in shock with quivering loins.

"I've never thought to taste myself." Momo commented not knowing what to say.

"Well then." Tobiume said as she pulled Momo toward her and kissed the girl, fluid still on her lips.

"It's… nice." she said embarrassed.

"I want to make you wetter." Tobiume said. "Can I."

Momo nodded. The tables had thus turned and now Momo was the one who was tense and nervous.

"Come then," Tobiume beckoned "sit on my lap." she said as she grabbed Momo's hand and led her back to the ledge. Momo, being dense, sat with her back to Tobiume. "The other way around." Tobiume corrected. Momo stood and turned around, made a movement and then hesitated. "How?" she asked still confused. "Straddle me." Tobiume responded.

Momo finally understood and got into position. She slowly lowered herself onto Tobiume, arms draped over her shoulders as Tobiume grabbed Momo by the hips and pulled her closer. Tobiume ran her hands up Momo's sides and marvelled at the simple beauty of the girl before her. "So beautiful." she whispered aloud.

Their eyes met and Tobiume smiled at Momo. Then she brushed against touched memos cheek with the back of her finger. She turned her hand and felt Momo's lower lip with her thumb then pulled Momo in to begin again.

She kissed Momo with fire as her hands traveled all over exploring. She started at Momo's butt and squeezed it firmly, eliciting a low moan from Momo. Then she turned her attention to Momo's sides and back, squeezing and touching as she made her way upwards in a clear path to Momo's breasts. Momo's breathing became progressively heavier as this progressed. Finally she arrived at the breasts and gave them a firm squeeze. Momo drew breath sharply.

Tobiume caressed the soft little mounds and then began work on the nipples, softly pinching them. Momo's breath was just ragged at this point and her kissing efforts were completely disynchronous and chaotic so Tobiume broke the kiss, removed a hand from a boob, and replaced it with her mouth. She kissed and sucked upon the entire thing. Licking the soft flesh, gently biting the nipple, and sucking on the even softer flesh of the underboob.

Meanwhile her other hand had begun work on Momo's inner thigh. Tobiume slowly worked her way up, gripping, squeezing, caressing, and tickling. Running her fingertips up and down sending electric tickles up her femoral nerve. Momo moaned out Tobiume's name to which she responded with a sharp suck on the wet nipple in her mouth.

Tobiume arrived at the core and began massaging around it with her fingers. Her stimulation had clearly been successful for Momo was slick with lubrication. In scissor like motions she squeezed the lips together with her fingers which consequentially put indirect pressure on Momo's clit eliciting more and more vocalisations.

Then she paused for a moment and looked up at Momo, two fingers poised at the entrance. She wanted to see Momo's reaction. Momo looked down at tobiume with hunger in her eyes and said, "Fuck me Tobiume." Tobiume smirked and with swift but gentle movement inserted two fingers knuckle deep into Momo and made a come hither motion with them.

She watched as Momo's eyes rolled back and her head fell as a wave of intense pleasure overtook her. She continued this this deep g spot stimulation and gradually added in some finger thrusting. Deep inside, she felt every bit of its slippery smooth and warm surface. She felt every twitch Momo's legs made, every spasm of the cylindrical muscle around her finger, and the wavering of Momo's uncontrollable rieatsu. She heard every soft moan and squeak Momo made and watched as Momo writhed about on top of her.

Satisfied with the show before her, she re-placed her mouth on Momo's boob and added began to massage Momo's clit with her thumb. This continued for a bit, Momo writhing and moaning and squeaking, lost in ecstasy. Tobiume finger-banging, devouring boob, and pinching nipple. Water splashed softly and their quiet sounds pierced the dead tranquility of the night.

And then it happened. Tobiume's fingers were clenched from within by powerful vaginal spasms and Momo's rieatsu spiked high. She tensed up and stopped breathing for a few seconds as a profound orgasm overtook her. Then she fell limp upon Tobiume panting and twitching with aftershocks.

Tobiume kissed Momo's neck softly and removed her fingers. She held Momo and ran her hands up and down her back as Momo came down from that tempestuous orgasm.

Momo rose.

"Hey there." Tobiume said as their eyes met.

"Wow." Momo said with a tone of satisfaction and awe. "That was, oh my god it was perfect."

Tobiume smiled with proud accomplishment.

"I think its my turn to do you." Momo said seductively.

"I'd like that a lot." Tobiume responded. "Why don't we continue at home?"

"Ok." Momo agreed. "I probably can't taste you underwater." Momo said with a smirk.

"Oh my." Tobiume responded, surprised at Momo's raunchy flirtation.

Momo giggled and said "lets go."

So they rose and exited the spring. The night was silent and a cool wind blew on their wet naked bodies as they walked to get their things. They dried off and dressed themselves quickly.

"Ready?" Momo asked.

"Lets go." Tobiume answered.

"Lets get there quick." Momo said.

Tobiume nodded. Turned on, she wondered if her panties would remain dry on their journey home.

And so they shunpoed home, hand in hand, in excited anticipation of round two.

AN: Well there it was. They did it. At this point I'd say Momo and Tobiume aren't together yet. Getting with someone is a conscious decision and at this point their actions are driven by curiosity and lustful desire. But they will get together soon as this is a romantic fanfiction after all. I think I'm going to write another two chapters for this fanfic and get started on my next one. Idk which one to do but currently I'm thinking about:

Rangiku x Unohana and Rukia x Isane as paralell fanfics.

Byakyua x Soi Fon (i wrote an outline for this one but i find it boring so i might ditch it)

Stark x Lilynette

I also want to do something with Giselle, that sternritter that Yumichika claimed was actually a dude. I was like wtf. But I don't know enough about her to write something. Ill have to wait for kubo to either kill her off or define her character more. Either way I try not to disregard character traits that kubo established or stray too far from the plot of bleach. Furthermore, i try to make my stories fit somehow into the overall bleach canon instead of pulling some paralell universe type shit that disregards everything.

Anyways I have to finish this one first before I get to any other ones. I should be posting the next chapters soon. I've finished my summer class which was brutal. Fuck that class. Electromagnetism... sheesh.

Arright thanks guys. Be back soon.

-Jextacy


	6. Peaches, Plums, and Fire

There are two songs that set the mood for this chapter. Where Life Begins by Madonna for the first part and Annexation by Fire From the Gods for the second part

Chapter 6

Momo and Tobiume arrived at home, landing on the roof. "Wow, we've been out all night." Momo said noticing the ambient glow in the horizon prefacing sunrise. "We did." responded Tobiume thinking that time had passed quickly. "Shall we go inside?" Momo invited with a smirk. "Yes please." Tobiume said with a smooth yet eager tone. They jumped off the roof, walked through the front door, and made their way to the bedroom swiftly without turning on a single light.

Moonlight still shone through the west facing window of Momo's bedroom but Momo wanted a bit more illumination so she turned on her bedside lamp, bathing the room in warm golden light. Tobiume kicked her shoes off, sat on the bed, and noticed that her panties were indeed wet and did not make the trip. Momo turned back to Tobiume, beckoning with outstretched hand. Tobiume took her hand and stood. Momo spun her around and pressed Tobiume against her body. They fit together like spoons in a drawer, Tobiume's butt pressed firmly against Momo's crotch, Momo's flat stomach pressed against Tobiume's back. With her other hand she brushed Tobiume's hair to the side and kissed her neck as she hugged Tobiume. "Ready Tobiume?" she whispered before licking her earlobe. "Yes." Tobiume responded with eyes closed and the clear tone of arousal on her voice.

Momo squeezed her tighter and began to feel her all over through the layers of clothing. Tobiume, drew a deep breath as she arched her back and grinded against Momo. She turned her head to the side seeking Mono's lips. She found them, and Momo kissed her as she undid Tobiume's sash and pulled her Kimono wide open exposing Tobiume's small boobs to the air. She snaked a hand into Tobiume's skirt and grabbed Tobiume's waist. With the other hand she began to massage a boob. Until now she hand not really thought of how indulgently soft, awesome, and fun boobs were.

Then she broke away. Tobiume turned around to face her. Momo bent forward grabbed Tobiume's skirt and pulled it down to the ground fast then stood and slowly pushed Tobiume's robes off her shoulders. They fell to the ground and pooled around Tobiume's feet. Tobiume was now wearing only her knee high socks and panties. Momo stepped toward her to kiss her again but Tobiume put a finger on Momo's lustful lips and pushed her away with a sly smirk. Momo had a look of confusion on her face but it went away when Tobiume hurriedly set to work undressing her near. Now they both stood topless in socks and plain white panties. They looked at each other's bodies for a moment, then came together again.

Kiss in session, Momo grabbed Tobiume's butt and squeezed it then picked her up off the ground. Tobiume wrapped her legs around Momo. Momo felt the moisture of Tobiume's crotch pressed against her stomach and decided to get to work on her so she laid Tobiume down onto the bed and crawled on top of her to kiss her more. Tobiume reached up, grabbed Momo by the hips, and tried to pull Momo down to lay on top of her. Momo broke the kiss and grabbed Tobiume's hands pinning them above her head and said "It's your turn, remember?" Tobiume's eyes widened excitedly at Momo's forcefulness and she wondered what Momo was about to do to her.

Momo planted a kiss on her lips then move on to her neck sucking with force and leaving behind deep redness. She then kissed the bony dip between Tobiume's collar bones before licking the entire front of Tobiume's neck up to the chin and then jumping down to a boob. Still holding Tobiume's hands she swirled her tongue around the areola coming closer and closer to the nipple with each revolution then bit and sucked upon it when she reached the erect center.

Tobiume's wrists twisted and pushed against Momo's hands at the sharp sensation but Momo did not let go. She put in work on both boobs then moved to Tobiume's tummy, licking and kissing softly on her way down. Momo's light feathery touch tickled so much and Tobiume gasped, giggled, and squirmed at the sensations.

As Momo made her way down the smell of Tobiume's secretions became more and more apparent. It smelled like nothing Momo had smelled before. It smelled completely unlike her own fluids. It had musky and pure rain-like elements to it and was simultaneously pungent. It penetrated the nostrils with a captivating sting that made Momo want to investigate further and pair a taste with the smell.

As Momo planted kisses down her abdominals getting closer and closer to Tobiume's underwear she figured out where Momo was headed. "Are you going to?" "Yes." Momo responded interrupting Tobiume. She got off of Tobiume and pulled her underwear down to her knees. Having difficulty believing that Momo was enthusiastically trying to go down on her, she lifted her legs to accommodate Momo's efforts. Momo pulled the underwear off completely and flung it to the side with one hand.

Momo wrapped the other arm around one of Tobiume's legs and kissed the side of her calf then looked Tobiume's parts for the very first time. There it was, glowing, no, glistening in the dim light with vaginal moisture. It had a redness about it from the increased blood flow to the region as if it was blushing in expectation of Momo's touch. It looked plump and soft and the lips were parted slightly with wavy undulations of the inner labia apparent.

She approached it with her face and paused looking up at Tobiume who looked back at her with horny timidness biting her lip. Momo turned her face back down, lowered her head and licked the surface of the thing from bottom to top, breaking away to avoid Tobiume's clit. Tobiume was stunned at the sensation, a magnificent warm wet tickling of a feeling. Then Momo did it again, and again, and again, plunging her tongue deeper into the folds with each stroke.

The taste intoxicated her. It was more powerful than she expected and tasted wonderful. She exited the folds to lick and kiss beside them then licked Tobiume's inner thigh, teasing her. Tobiume arched her pelvis toward her to ask for more so Momo returned to it with a lick followed by a pointed powerful tongue straight into the vagina. Tobiume gasped at the penetration, it was amazing and Momo made it more amazing with each movement.

She undulated her tongue about the inside of Tobiume with a deep digging motion while sucking with her lips. Herein she found the full potency of Tobiume's taste. The texture was hot, slippery, and somewhat elastic and it really excited Momo to be face first in it. It felt as if it was independently alive with its subtle quivers and contractions in reaction to her licks and sucks.

Tobiume was blown away by how good it felt. She felt the sensations penetrate her deeper and deeper, travelling through her body like slow shockwaves of heat. Then Momo pushed hard with her tongue upward and popped out of the vagina and returned to the groove between the vaginal opening and the clitoris and gave it a few licks. Tobiume's back arched and she grinded her pelvis into Momo's face. Then Momo touched the clit. She let her tongue go soft and grazed it with the tip then licked around around it and gave it a powerful suck.

Tobiume felt like she died for a moment. She picked up her head to look at Momo and feel back on the bed with much weight, as if gravity had increased dramatically the moment she picked her head up. Momo kept at it though, hair draped all over the place. Tobiume's legs clasped together involuntarily and she clawed at the sheets and tried to pull away for the intensity was profound, as if electricity was being shot into her through Momo's tongue. But Momo grabbed her legs and held her down to continue her assault on Tobiume uninhibited. Tobiume groaned in blissful struggle and drew sharp difficult breaths. She reached down and grabbed Momo's head pushing it into her crotch. Momo responded by raising the pressure and intensity.

Momo felt as Tobiume's arousal built. Her tongue was fatigued but she refused to give up. She knew Tobiume was getting closer and closer and she felt proud of her previously unknown skill in eating pussy and determined to give Tobiume a wild orgasm.

Tobiume twitched and moaned and gasped saying high-pitched yes' with sharp short bursts of air. She was all but there. Her toes curled, she began to tense up, and then an explosion happened. Not in Tobiume, but in the distance. They stopped immediately and looked at each other. "Did you hear that?" Momo asked crouched with her arms still intertwined in Tobiume's legs, face shimmering with sexual fluids. "I think someone fighting?" Tobiume responded. They sat up and turned their attention to the Rieatsu in the air. Indeed there was a heavy fluctuating presence in the air, an undeniable indication of battle off in the distance. Then they heard another explosion. "Fuck It's a Toju!" Tobiume said. "We have to go help." Momo responded. "Shit!" Tobiume said jumping up to find her clothes. "I know." Momo said understanding Tobiume's frustration that they were being cockblocked by a goddam Toju.

They scrambled about the room finding their articles of clothing and throwing them back on hurriedly. Now dressed they grabbed their swords. "You ready?" Momo asked. "Hold on." Tobiume said stepping toward Momo "Your face is still wet with… me." She said as she wiped her fluids off Momo's face with her sash. "Thanks." Momo said slightly embarrassed. "Lets go." Tobiume said. So they stepped out the door and flash steeped off toward the direction of battle honing in on the strong Rieatsu.

Momo and Tobiume arrived on the scene to find the Zanpakuto spirits engaged in battle with Kirikaze, a huge menacing rogue Zanpakuto spirit. Quickly scanning the area, Momo noticed that though vastly outnumbered, the Toju seemed stronger than all of the present Zanpakuto combined. Rui'iro Kujaku in particular seemed to be so weak he was visibly fading away.

"Oi! It's the last toju." Zabimaru's taller half called out, "He gets stronger by absorbing Rieatsu." "Where are the Shinigami?" Tobiume asked. "Don't know. We did not tell them. This Toju's power is dangerous for them so we have to protect them." Hyorinmaru's shorter half responded. "I see." Tobiume said stepping forward boldly and pushing Momo behind her. Without a word, she released her Zanpakuto and flash stepped forward to make her attack. Momo called out to Tobiume but she did not hear. Tobiume shot a fireball at it and plunged through the smoke and dust from the explosion trying to make a cut with her sword. She disappeared for a moment but a loud clang of swords was heard followed by a scream as she was knocked back flying toward where she came.

"Tobiume!" Momo screamed, flash-steeping to her and catching her out of the sky. Both slammed into the dirt and tumbled as Kirikaze emerged from the dissipating smoke unscathed as other Zanpakuto continued to attack.

"What the fuck was that Tobiume!?"

"What?"

"You raged off without me."

"I have to protect you. That Toju will absorb your power."

"It'll absorb yours too. Didn't they say it feeds on Zanpakuto?"

"Yes but…"

"But nothing. Were stronger together so we fight together."

"Hai." Tobiume said realizing that Momo was right.

Still determined to fight despite other Zanpakuto spirits continuing to fall around them one by one, the two attacked again in unison. They flew forward, going toward it side by side. Kirikaze braced cocking his arm back to swing at them both, but they flash stepped away from each other at the last moment. Tobiume shot a fireball at his face from the right to blind him as Momo flash stepped behind him to make a cut deep into the Toju's vulnerable back.

They flash stepped a short distance to safety standing beside each other and looking on to see if their attack worked. Indeed the Toju's back was cut, Tobiume's diversion worked, but it let out a mighty roar and turned to mist releasing a strong pressure wave that pushed all the Zanpakuto away. Then it reformed, completely healed of its injuries.

Everyone now stood encircling the Toju as it powered up, glowing red with its Rieatsu waiting for someone to make a move at it.

They all shifted their feet and raised their weapons to continue the fight but none wanted to make a move to fight it.

"Shit. This is bad." Momo said to Tobiume. "It is bad. You know Momo, my Bankai…"

"Bakudo 63, Sajō Sabaku." they heard out of nowhere turning to see that Izuru Kira had stealthily joined their ranks and restrained Kirikazi with Kido.

"He can turn into mist." Wabisuke warned rejoining his Shinigami. "Not anymore." Kira responded cooly as Rukia, Rangiku, and Hisagi arrived, all reuniting with their Zanpakuto.

"The fuck you doing here fool?! That Toju will suck ya dry. This is our fight." Kazeshini said in his usual manner of speaking.

"Don't you know, Shinigami are weak without their Zanpakuto and Zanpakuto are weak without their Shinigami. You'd all die. You're all at your limits. Then what would become of us?" Hisagi responded.

"Hai. We fight as one." Rukia reaffirmed.

Realizing their shortsightedness the Zanpakuto whose Shinigami were there stood beside their Shinigami ready to continue the fight, while the others now wished their Shinigami had come too.

Drawing her sword Rangiku said "Let's kill this Toju before it breaks free." But then with a roar it strained at its chains and broke free growling at everyone like a rabid dog.

"Shit!" Kira said, surprised that his Kido was broken.

"Go!" Rangiku yelled.

All who were capable of battle leapt forward coming at it with all their collective attacks making hits, getting knocked back, giving all and making a mess. But Momo and Tobiume stood motionless.

"Its not going to work." Momo said with fear of imminent defeat on her voice.

"You're right. But my Bankai can kill it. We should use it before anyone is badly hurt.

"But we've never trained for Bankai."

"I know but what option do we have. We aren't strong enough to kill him as we are and we cant escape either because he is trying to feed. Don't be concerned. I will guide you and If you stay focused on me, we won't get hurt. We'll be fine."

"Won't get hurt?" Momo asked with panicked doubt and worry.

"Yes. My Bankai concentrates our power, like Ichigo's. If we break focus our power will burst forth and we will die in our own flames."

"My god. I can't…"

"Yes you can. Look at them."

They looked to the battle beside them. Dirt and smoke blasting everywhere, shinigami and zanpakuto getting injured and lying on the ground, and the Toju holding its own.

"We have to." Tobiume said.

"Ok." Momo responded nervously while still looking at the carnage.

"Look at me." Tobiume said. Momo looked to her.

"Forget all that's happening around you and focus on me, my voice." Momo nodded. Tobiume took a step toward her. Explosive battle happening all around them with dust blowing.

"Fell me, feel my Rieatsu and feel yours." Tobiume said dropping her Zanpakuto to the ground and reaching out for Momo with both arms as she let her red Rieatsu flow. Momo watched Tobiume. She saw her intense focus, her hair blowing sideways, her cute face with the dirt and scratches of battle upon it. Tobiume was glorious and beautiful and she had instilled in Momo the drive to win, the drive to fight. Completely zoned into Tobiume and unaware of anything around her – though Haineko had been watching ever since Tobiume's Rieatsu surged – she dropped her Zanpakuto as well and joined hands with Tobiume.

She let her Rieatsu surge and matched it with Tobiume's. "Now mix it together." Tobiume said, feeling their energy flow and mix together through their hands and spreading through their bodies. They interlocked their fingers and came closer. Now face to face and with Rieatsu merged, Tobiume kissed Momo softly. "The fuck?!" Haineko said out loud as they kissed.

"You ready?" Tobiume asked. "Yes." Momo said with a calm, level, and warm tone. "Good." Tobiume said with a warm smile as she wrapped her arms around Momo and dematerialized slowly.

Momo's Zanpakuto flashed on the ground beside her, its life force restored. With focus and grace Momo picked it up and ran a finger across its side admiring it. Then she grabbed it with both hands, raised it above her head, and said the word.

"Bankai."

She brought the sword down swiftly and a ball of pink energy surrounded her and then exploded in flame sending a visible shockwave through the earth, Momo at its epicenter. Everyone stopped and joined Haineko – who was standing with mouth agape – in looking in Momo's direction. Even the toju stopped to see what just happened.

"Momo?" Kira asked aloud.

The black smoke cleared to reveal Momo standing motionless, her face blank stoic and motionless. Her was now loose, blowing in the wind with her bangs held back by a silken headband, which was yellow like the flesh of a peach and was tied at the side of her head into a small neat bow. Her standard shinigami uniform had been replaced by a rich violet kimono with pink hems, decorated around the bottom with a plum blossom pattern. It was bound at her waist by the same fabric of her headband and was wrapped around her tightly.

In her hands she held a beautiful Zanpakuto. Its end cap and samé were pink, the ito and seppa were violet, and the tsuba was silver and in the shape of a five petal plum blossom. The blade was long and perfectly straight much like Tobiume's shikai but it had only one prong which stuck out the back of the blade close to the hilt. The blade's body was silver in color like the tsuba but its edge had a marbleized red and orange pattern to it, which swirled like liquid. Its sheath was black.

"Is that, Bankai?" Rangiku asked aloud.

"Yes." Haineko responded still not handling the fact that Momo and Tobiume just kissed and released Bankai.

"Its beautiful." Sode no Shirayuki commented.

They watched as Momo raised her sword and aimed at the Toju. Reddish energy flowed down the blade and sparked at its tip forming a small red orange fireball at its tip. "Fire." Tobiume commanded from within. Momo fired it off. It made contact and exploded violently sending Kirikaze stumbling. Momo disappeared from where she stood with enhanced shunpo and reappeared in front of the Toju, cutting a deep slash across its abdomen before it could react. Blood shot forth from the wound.

It tried to grab her but was too slow; she was now standing in the sky above it. It swung at her but she parried the sword away and cut another deep slash through its armor and into its forearm, then flash stepped through the spurt of blood towards its face. This time it evaded in time, dissolving into mist and reforming above her. Its wounds still bled profusely with no sign of coagulation. Kirikaze attacked, coming down at her with much force but she flash stepped above it. Drop kicking the beast into the ground.

She flash stepped to the ground before it and waited silent with the same blank unchanging expression as it slowly got up again. Everyone looked on amazed at the ass whooping that was happening before them. Momo was winning. Looking at the toju with fearless blank eyes she gestured to her chest making a downward diagonal motion in the same direction that the Toju bore its cut. Kirikaze looked down and finally noticed that he was still bleeding and that he could not heal. Furthermore his wounds looked like they were spreading as if being eaten open from the inside.

It looked back up at Momo with fear. She flash stepped right to Kirikaze's feet and he swung down at her but she parried the blade away with such force that it was thrown out of his hands. She jumped up and made slash on its face from its chin to its forehead. It reeled but found its footing, desperately making a rush towards his sword. Momo was faster, she intercepted and stood before the now afraid toju and its sword and shot off a fireball.

Kirikaze blocked with his bare arms but the fireball made contact and his arms burst into flames. Stumbling back and looking at its flaming arms the toju was struck with another fireball to the chest. Now its torso was aflame as well. He looked at Momo in horror as she leaped above him, sword pointing at his face the entire time. Then he was then struck in the fucking face with a third fireball.

Momo returned to the ground and watched the toju burn. Flames now covered Kirikaze's entire body and he dropped to the floor, rolling in pain to try and put it out to no avail. He screamed and bled and burned, crawling towards his sword as if that would help but with black charred flesh he collapsed finally. Lifeless. The burnt black corpse lie there, in a pool of its own softly burning blood. Ash blew into the wind, the threat was no more. Momo and Tobiume had done it.

Momo finally relaxed, exhaling a deep sigh as her Bankai dissipated. Still covered in blood spatter she now stood in her normal shinigami robes with her hair still down. She placed a hand on her sword and Tobiume rematerialized.

"We did it. Tobiume exclaimed excitedly as she jumped into the air and rushed toward Momo who smiled at her and held out her arms to hug Tobiume in celebration. But Momo's face lost its expression, her eyes rolled back, and she collapsed into Tobiume's arms limp.

AN: Hey hope you enjoyed that. Moar sex plus some fighting. The fight scene was pretty much me rewriting episode 265 from the anime. I've always hated how kubo made Momo so damn weak. Like she gets impaled twice and never really makes a serious contribution to a fight. So I wanted to make her kick some ass here which for me justified straying from canon.

Anyway, Ill be posting two more chapters, an ending as well as an alternate ending. Looking at my outline, the endings should each be pretty short so they should be up soon. The semester has started though and I have a job as a research assistant now (physics yo) so as always im busy af but well see how soon i can get these up and this story done.

Thanks, Jextacy.


	7. Peaches, Plums, and Blossoms

The song that sets the mood for the end of this chapter is Fairyale by Enya

Peaches, Plums, and Blossoms

"That should be enough for today." Captain Unohana said to a concerned Tobiume as she rose up from the hospital bed upon which an unconscious, weak, but stable Momo lied, covered in a simple but warm blanket.

"I'd like to keep Momo here for three days or so, so she can regain her strength."

"Ok." Tobiume said.

"You know, you two were very brave. I think it's fair to say that you two saved a couple of people from serious injury. I would advise against releasing Bankai like that though. You two almost died. It's incredible that you two were able to release Bankai in the first place."

"I know. I couldn't think of anything else though."

"Don't worry Tobiume. All is fine now."

"Will you be staying here tonight?"

"I'd like to. Can I?"

"Of course, the chair reclines. And if you want a bed we can transfer Momo to another bigger room." Unohana responded.

"Oh no I don't need a bed, can I, just sleep with Momo."

"Well, I… I don't see why not." Unohana said noticing something different about Tobiume and Momo's relationship.

"Oh good." Tobiume said. "Thank you."

"The bed is a little small for two people though." Unohana said fishing for information "We could get a bigger one."

"No, its fine. I want to be right next to Momo anyway."

"Ok then. Don't move her too much." Captain Unohana said having gathered all the information she sought from Tobiume's answers.

"We'll be going now. Call us if you need anything." Captain Unohana said as she made her way back to the door where Isane waited holding her Captain's Zanpakuto like usual.

"Ready Isane?" Captain Unohana asked.

"Hai."

"Ok then. Good night Tobiume."

"Good night, and thanks for everything."

"Goodnight Tobiume." Isane said.

"Good night."

With that Captain Unohana and Isane exited. Captain Unohana closed the door. She paused for a moment and looked back into the room to see Tobiume gently push Momo's hair aside and tenderly run her thumb across Momo's check. Unohana smiled to herself and shook her head.

"What is it?" Isane inquired noticing that something was on Captain Unohana's mind. It's nothing. She responded coolly with a knowing smile on her face.

"Lets go, we have work to do." She commanded.

"Hai Taicho." Isane responded in her usual formal manner and with that they left.

Tobiume stayed with Momo for a while, then left to the lobby to borrow some magazines to read. She returned to Momo's room, sat down in the chair, and proceeded to read random magazine articles late into the evening. Rangiku and Toshiro visited, each checking to see if Momo was going to be ok. Toshiro was super professional and dry, departing cordially upon learning the information he sought. Rangiku stayed longer, chatting with Tobiume for some time and mischievously asking how the "hot spring date" went. Tobiumes blushing told her all she needed to know.

It got late though, Rangiku left, and Tobiume decided it was time for bed. She carefully got in bed with Momo. She wanted to disturb Momo as little as possible so she opted to sleep on top of the covers to avoid them off of Momo.

She lied down on her side and snuggled close to Momo, close enough to feel Momo's warmth but barely touching. Tobiume reached out and rested her hand on top of Momo between her belly and her chest. She felt her chest rise and fall slowly and steadily with every breath. This sensation, the gentle breaths of life comforted her. Gazing lovingly at her brave sweet Momo she wished her dear a good night, kissed her on the cheek was soon fast asleep.

The next morning she woke with the light of the sunrise. She was pleasantly surprised and touched to find that Momo had turned her head in the night to face hers and had somehow rested her hand atop Tobiume's own. She liked the closeness, she wanted to stay there lying beside Momo, but she got up to close the blinds since more and more sunlight poured in by the moment, shining directly onto Momo's face.

Tobiume fixed her clothing and hair and stacked the magazines neatly. Then right on time Isane knocked on the door. Tobiume turned to acknowledge her then Isane entered with a face that looked unrested and some messy bed head.

"Good morning Tobiume." she said looking wired. "Captain Unohana sent me to check on Momo. Did you rest well?"

"I did. You look exhausted. It must have been busy last night."

Isane blushed. "Well I, guess you could say that."

Tobiume cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Isane changed the subject.

"Anyway, umm, I'm going to change her sheets and give her a Rieatsu strengthening treatment. Will you be spending the day here?"

"No. I'd like to but there is work to be done and while she rests I figure I should go do it for her. It wouldn't be fair to delegate it to anyone else for my comfort."

"That's very thoughtful of you." Isane responded.

"I'd like to sleep here again tonight though. If that is ok." Tobiume said with a brighter tone.

"Yes of course its fine. Are you sure you don't want us to bring in another bed or move Momo to a different room?"

"I'm good. Sleeping next to Momo-chan is good enough for me."

Isane blushed again. Tobiume did not notice.

"Ok. Well Ima get to work now." Isane said moving toward Momo.

"I better be heading out myself." Tobiume responded.

"Ok. Well I'll see you this evening Tobiume san."

"See you tonight."

And with that Tobiume left to take care of business. She spent the entire day slaving over papers. It was piercingly quiet and lonesome in her and Momo's quarters and so when her work was done she quickly handed them off to be delivered, grabbed a blanket, and hurried off to the Fourth Division. She found Momo where and how she left her in the morning, laying serene in bed.

Momo seemed to have stronger more stable Rieatsu. Surely she would wake soon, but it was late, Tobiume was exhausted and so she shut the blinds again and got in bed with momo with full intention to sleep into the next day.

"Tobiume." A soft voice called. "Tobiume."

Tobiume was pulled slowly from deep dreamless sleep, and groggily shifted about finding her bearings.

"Yes Captian Unohana. Good morning." she croaked as she got out from underneath her blanket.

"It's one in the afternoon. Did you sleep well?"

"One?! Wow I really slept in. I slept very well."

"I'm glad." Captain Unohana said. "I'Il need to do one last Rieatsu strengthening treatment for Momo. I estimate she should awaken by evening."

"Evening!?" Tobiume said now fully awake and excited.

"Yes. Momo is strengthening quickly. She's a tenacious one."

"Wow. That's good! Let me get out of your way." Momo said jumping out of bed.

"Oh, no need to hurry yourself." Unohana responded as she moved quickly out of her way.

"Can I cook for her, can she eat when she wakes up?" Tobiume asked eager for Momo's return.

"Sure I think some food would be good for her spirits and her strengthening."

"What should I make? Soup, tea."

"Whatever you like."

Tobiume smiled. "Breakfast?"

"Breakfast?"

"Yes. I love cooking breakfast for Momo. She likes it too."

"I see." Captain Unohana said taking notes in her head on the relationship being described to her.

"In that case I should get going now. I have to cook and see if any work was delivered." Tobiume said before grabbing her things.

"Ok. Don't stress yourself." Unohana said smiling.

"I wont. Ill be back at 6." Tobiume said making her way to the door.

"Ok we will be here." Captain unohana said, now seated on the bed beside Momo.

"Arigatou." Tobiume said with a polite bow. Then she turned and left.

Tobiume returned at 5:00 with food packed neatly into little boxes. She walked anxiously and nervously through the corridors. She knew Momo was going to be fine, she knew Momo would awaken anytime soon but her caring heart made her feel the way she did. It had been only two and a half days but she missed Momo so much.

She reached the corner. The lights to Momo's room were on.

"Is she up? It's early?" She thought to herself.

She arrived at the door and there Momo was, awake sitting in bed reading a magazine. Tobiume smiled with joy. She knocked the door softly.

Momo looked to the door and a radiant smile appeared on her face. She waved at Tobiume. Tobiume entered.

"Hey you." She said as she entered the room.

"Hi Tobiume." Momo responded still smiling beautifully.

"How are you?" Tobiume asked sitting carefully on the edge of the bed.

"Well rested. Captain Unohana wants me to stay another night though. How have you been?"

"Good. I slept here every night. Did some paperwork."

"My paperwork?"

"Mhm."

"Ohh thank you, you didn't have to."

"I didn't want it to pile up."

"Thanks Tobi." Momo said with a big smile. "What's in the bag? More paperwork?"

"No Bento boxes, I was going to make you breakfast like usual but I figured that this…"

Momo rose up and kissed Tobiume firmly on the lips interrupting her.

"Momo." Tobiume said with a strong blush.

"You're amazing you know that Tobiume."

"I.. thank you Momo. It was nothing."

"No seriously, no one's ever done all of this for me. And I know you've been here by my side every night. Captain Unohana told me."

"I didn't want to leave you alone and… I didn't want to be alone."

"I'm sorry tobiume."

"Oh It's fine. You're back now. I knew you'd be fine. Captain Unohana said we almost died though."

"Yeah we probably shouldn't do that again. We need to get stronger."

"You get stronger here first." Tobiume said.

"Oh c'mon Tobiume I'm fine. I can go home right now and be fine." Momo said sitting up completely.

"Nuh uhh." Tobiume said pushing Momo back down onto the mattresses playfully.

"Yuh huh." Momo said pushing Tobiume back.

"Mhm." Tobiume pushing holding momo down with both arms.

"You can't force me to stay here."

"I bet I can."

"Well then you'll have to stay here with me." Momo said as she quickly pulled Tobiume on top of her and into a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around Tobiume's waist and stuck her tongue in the girls mouth deepening the kiss.

For a couple brief fiery moments Tobiume reciprocated but then her sense of caution and reservation took over and she broke the kiss.

"Momo! We can't do this here."

"Whyyyy no ones looking. It's just you and me here."

"I know but still, someone could walk by and see us." She said unconvincingly.

"I know but… I want you."

Tobiume looked to Momo's lips then back into her piercing eyes. The temptation was strong.

Then a sly look crept onto Momo's face as she looked up to the girl above her. "We still need to finish off from when we were… interrupted." Momo said.

Tobiume thought back to that morning and the desire to give into Momo's overwhelming seduction increased. She felt the fire of lust ignite in her core and spread through her body. That warming wave of pressure you feel right behind the solar plexus, and it gave her an idea.

"Momo." She whispered "let's go to my garden."

"Your garden? Ohhhh. Yesss. Your garden! That would be nice." Momo said excitedly. She continued in a seductive tone, "I could lay you down on the grass and slowly take your shikahusho off. Then kiss you everywhere until I reach your…"

"Shhhh." Tobiume said putting a finger on Momo's lips. "Don't speak so dirty."

Mono giggled then opened her mouth slightly and sucked Tobiume's finger into her mouth in a lustful manner. Tobiume pulled it back in astonished disbelief at Momo's tenacity.

"I'm gonna make you all wet." she said continuing to toy with Tobiume.

"Oh my god. Mono." Tobiume said excited and ready to go. She jumped off the bed, grabbed the lifeless Zanpakuto, and climbed back onto Momo's lap. Momo sat up slowly, smiling in achievement.

"Mhm." Momo said slyly.

Tobiume thrust the Zanpakuto into Momo's hands and whispered into Momo's ear "Get in here and fuck me." as she dematerialized and returned to the blade.

Momo's eyes widened. She wasn't ready for what Tobiume just said. Then she smirked as she pulled the blade from its scabbard, running her finger across it in admiration, feeling Tobiume's life force in its metal.

"Oh I will Tobiume." she whispered back.

And so she reclined, lay the sword upon her, and closed her eyes. She calmed her mind and body and soon had joined Tobiume within.

Motionless and unconscious again, she looked happy, for she truly was. She had discovered love and companionship in the most delightful and surprising of fashions and in the most unexpected place. A love that was always there, hidden in darkness but now brought out into the open, into the light where it would surely flourish.

The sun set.

Momo lied there with a peaceful smile on her face.

Tobiume clawed the grass out of the ground in release.

Plum tree blossoms flew about.

And the giggles and moans of two young lovers echoed through a world their own.

End

A/N: That's it. The last chapter. Hope you liked it. I discovered on a wiki search that my mental timeline of bleach events is off. Apparently the whole muramasa fiasco occured before Aizen was finally defeated so I was wrong on that bit. However i dont think its worth going back and altering the story to reflect this. Anyway it was superfun to write. Took me forever but its done and i like the way its finished. I want another sex scene though. So ima write another brief alternate lemon ending for this story this evening or tomorrow or something in which Tobiume and Momo are not interrupted by the toju fight and instead just keep going at it. I like this ending though since Momo and Tobiume get to fight some shit and because it looks at the emotional change that happens between momo and tobiume better, I think, than post coital pillow talk. Post coital pillow talk is awesome and all but the environment is most definitely sexual. In this chapter however, the bulk of the emotional subject matter occurrs in a situation that is entirely non sexual which is how i wanted to deal with it. its more serious and deep i think. Lemons are mad fun though so ima get that ish posted doe.

After that, ima write at least one one shot maybe two. One with that possibly tanssexual sternritter giselle. She hot. Ima run with the assumption that she has a dick and run with it. Idk what the pairing is going to be but thats happening. The other might be a one shot with Isane and Unohana if it relates to the upcoming fanfic involving Isane, Unohana, Rangiku, and, Rukia. I have to write the outline for that first since that will determine where i want those romances to go, and will determine if a previous tyrst between unohana and isane is necessary. We'll see.

Thanks guise. This is fun.

-Jextacy


	8. More Peaches, Plums, and Fire

More Peaches, Plums, and Lemons.

Note: This is an altermate ending. It continues from about the middle of Peaches Plums and Lemons where Momo and Tobiume's love making was interrupted.

(...) And then an explosion happened in Tobiume. A great release of electrifying sexual energy. She couldn't speak, couldn't move, time had stopped. Breathless and with every muscle in her body tense she rose up off the bed in the throes of orgasm.

It felt like forever but then finally the first waves passed and her back came back down.

She could breathe again, but Momo did not stop. Momo held her down and kept sucking on that throbbing clit and so Tobiume's breath was taken away once again. This time she writhed about and beat the mattress in her hand, half overwhelmed with stimulation half in bliss.

But then, thankfully, Momo had mercy and stopped. Tobiume picked her head up and saw Momo rise away from her lady parts with her mouth and cheeks shiny and wet. Their eyes met for a moment and then Tobiume fell back down onto the bed, panting as she regained her composure. Momo crawled above her and asked "How did I do?"

Tobiume reached up and pulled Momo into a deep kiss. "Amazing." she said. Their lips came together again. Tongues danced together and the flavors of each of their mouths mixed, accented by the taste of Tobiume's own vaginal fluids. Aroused by her own taste and wanting to go down on Momo now, Tobiume began to hungrily lick her wetness off of Momo's face before saying, "I want to taste you now".

Momo moaned in approval.

Tobiume whispered into Momo's ears, "Well, sit on my face then."

Momo gasped. "Are you sure I'm not too heavy?" she asked concerned about squishing Tobiume.

"Silly, don't sit on my face like a chair, just like crouch over it with your weight on your knees. I'll show you. Come."

Tobiume scooched down the mattress to give Momo's legs some room as Mono shuffled on her knees toward Tobiume's face. Tobiume guided Momo toward her, holding Momo by her soft supple hips.

"Like this?" Momo asked, her beautiful wet anatomy inches above Tobiumes, face.

"Yes." Tobiume responded as she pulled Momo down onto her, drove her tongue between the lips, and got to work.

This felt better than the fingering Tobiume did earlier in the night. Though the encounter in the hot spring were by no means bad - on the contrary it was an tremendous sexual awakening for Momo - the water had certainly worked against the effects of her lubrication. However, here, on the warm mattress where there was no water to interfere, Tobiume's saliva and Momo's fluids mixed together to produce a wonderfully slippery experience that felt even better than the masterful fingering from before.

Momo bit her lip and squeezed her boobs as she felt Tobiume's tongue glide all over her anatomy. It was bliss but she was sill balanced and in control of herself.

Then tobiume sucked at her clit.

The negative pressure of Tobiume's suction drew blood and sensation into her now engorged clit, and it sucked the balance out of Momo. She had to use both hands to steady herself by grabbing the headboard for Tobiume did not stop stucking at it.

She looked down to find Tobiume's eyes looking up and down her body in admiration. Their eyes met. Tobiume's eyebrows twitched, she was smiling at Momo with her eyes.

"Tobi…ume." She said.

"Mhm?" Tobiume mumbled with mouth obstructed causing Momo to writhe at the vocal vibrations that tickled her.

"This… is… hnng… Wow." Momo sounded out with difficulty.

Tobiume giggled at Momo's cuteness. "Mmmmmmm." She moaned out with a deep tone. This time trying to tickle Momo on purpose. Momo groaned. She giggled again.

Tobiume felt pride as she ate Momo out and watched the crippling affect her touch had. The movements, twitches, and moans she elicited from Momo turned her on so much she started to finger herself. Soon she too was moaning with Momo.

Momo noticed this and looked down to see Tobiume eating her out with her eyes closed and her shoulder twitching. Then she looked back and saw that Tobiume was fingering herself. Deciding that a switch in position was in order, she lifted herself off of Tobiume causing a sudden loud slurp.

"What happened?" Tobiume asked.

"Nothing. You were touching yourself and I thought it would be good to touch you, with me." Momo said as she moved down the bed, legs a little shaky from all of Tobiumes licking.

"Ooh That sounds great." Tobiume said she spread her legs to make space for Momo.

She moved to dry her wet fingers on the sheets but Momo intercepted, grabbing Tobiume's hand and putting the two fingers into her mouth as she began to grind on Tobiume.

Fingers now licked clean, Momo released them from her mouth and said "You shouldn't waste something so tasty Tobiume."

Turned the fuck on, Tobiume grabbed Momo's wrist and pulled her down. Kissing her lover deeply as the continued to scissor. They grabbed at each other's bodies, squeezed at each other's boobs and sucked at each other's lips as they grinded with increasing intensity, pressure, and speed.

Feeling an eminent orgasm Momo announced that she was about to come.

"Come all over me." Tobiume responded as she grabbed Momo's hips and pulled them onto her increasing the pressure and friction and sending Momo over the edge. Momo gasped and quivered as she orgasmed. Her entire body was electrified. She felt so alive, so high and then it was over.

But the display had caused a sympathetic response in Tobiume and she felt herself about to come too.

"Don't stop I'm coming too!" she said as she squeezed Momo's hips even tighter, holding Momo in place as she grinded herself to completion, letting out slurred almost unintelligible yes' as it happened.

Then they were done. Exhausted, Momo collapsed onto Tobiume. They regained their breath as they lay upon each other with limbs tangled. Then they looked into each other's eyes and kissed. A gentle, slow, and loving kiss.

They kissed each other with fingers intertwined and legs rubbing against each other. Emotions surged and mixed with their afterglow.

The kiss slowed to a halt and broke. They looked into each other eyes.

"Arigatou Momo." Tobiume said feeling calm, and happy, and tired and satisfied.

"For what?" Momo asked smiling.

"Everything."

"Aww. Tobiume." Momo said as she kissed her again softly. "I think I love you Tobiume."

Tobiume's heart fluttered as she heard the words. Those were the words she had wanted to hear for so long. They made her feel how she always wanted to feel. She hugged Momo tight, not wanting to ever let her go.

"I love you too Momo."

AN. Bang we done. Omg. My first fanfic is finished. Overall im happy with how it turned out. Twas cool two people favorited it. This is fun. Amyway yeah. I like the other ending more but i also like imagining tobiume and momo fuck so theres that. Its midnight. Ima take a nap now, and then ima do some homework.

Also ive decided to get started on the Unohana Rangiku Rukia Isane fanfic before the Giselle oneshot. I want to see more character development on Giselle and BazzB. Im thinking of pairing them for that one shot and she simply isnt dead yet. That being said, giselle oneshot might be published before the unohana and friends fanfic. Unohana and friends will be lomger and more seeious than the Momo and Tobiume fanfic (wont take a year to write though. im more efficient now.)

Thanks guys.

Ill post again soon.

THALL


End file.
